In a distributed radio access network, an upper protocol layer in a protocol stack on a radio access network side is generally centralized in order to reduce cost of base station deployment.
In related arts, the radio access network side of the distributed radio access network usually includes a CU (Central Unit) and at least two DUs (Distributed Units). For the protocol stack of the radio bearer on the radio access network side, an RRC protocol layer, a PDCP protocol layer, a RLC protocol layer and an MAC protocol layer are fixedly arranged in the central unit, and a PHY protocol layer is fixedly arranged in the distributed unit.